


Locked Inside

by FassTDriver



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi, reyben - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Finn and Rose ARE NOT GOOD PEOPLE HERE, Happy Ending, One Shot, Some angst, Star Wars AU, reference to cheating, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassTDriver/pseuds/FassTDriver
Summary: Ben arrives at his building, pain and loss written on his soul. In a stormy afternoon he'll find more answers than he expected when he meets this sad girl standing on the sidewalk





	Locked Inside

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot and fanfic ever!! hope you enjoy and forgive any mistake. Please let comments so I can improve the next ones. Thanks for reading!!

He saw her immediately. She was standing there, right on the sidewalk, right in front of the building where he was headed to, and right under the pouring rain on that awful July afternoon. She looked so sad, or maybe angry even. But beautiful. Breathtakingly so, even if he was across the street, he could see how gorgeous she was. The brown hair drenched in rain, fell round her delicate face, making her look like an angel.

 

  
He just stood there looking at her in awe, as a man contemplating an angel or a spirit, or perhaps just as if he saw himself reflected in that fragile figure trembling with cold. He walked hurriedly to cross the street, mostly due to the car behind him honking loudly while the driver swearing at him repeatedly remembered his mother and every other relative he could possibly insult. But he also crossed the street to look at her from a close distance. He couldn’t tell what was moving him inside but he felt compelled to stare at her as if his life depended on it, an then…. Then a massive bolt of energy stroked him… she looked back at him.

 

  
The delicate brown eyes with long dark lashes were exactly the same shade as his, with a sweet touch of honey gold to them. It was the first time he saw someone with his same eyes. The only difference was that hers were now veiled with a red stint. She was crying. His heart clenched. He reached his left jean pocket, and without a word, extended his handkerchief to her. She took it and their hands softly touched, and both locked their eyes feeling the energy running through their skins.

 

  
She caressed her eyes with the pale blue fabric and took a deep breath when the masculine scent embedded in the small piece of cloth reached her. She raised her eyes to look at that magnificent male specimen in front of her. Was that his perfume? Or was it his natural scent? He didn’t seem to be the kind of man who would wear colognes or other expensive cosmetics. Just his scent and some neutral soap. Just his skin. Just him. He had short hair, black as the night and shiny. Clean shaven face, and her same eyes. Lovely, kind eyes, but also mysterious. God, he was simply beautiful. Tall, muscular and incredibly masculine. He was carrying a huge olive green bag over one shoulder and was dressed in all black.

 

  
She extended her arm to give the handkerchief back when suddenly he heard her chuckle. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes that she caught at once. “Are these your initials?” She asked. He answered with a nod to which she chuckled again and said “So… you are B.S!!” He looked at her surprised and then softly smiled to the cute joke. “I hope I’m not pure BS” he said softly “I hope I’m a man of my word” he said with a mixture of shyness and determination. “You sound very serious! But I’m glad you are a man of his word….. Ahem…. Should I keep calling you BS?” she asked with a smile. He melted inside, but quickly recovered and answered “My name is Ben Solo” he said and extended his hand in a friendly manner. She took it and gave it a gentle squeeze while she muttered “I’m Rey Dameron”

 

  
Ben looked up, to the sky and saw the menacing black clouds getting thicker, and so did the drops of water that just moments ago were small and thin. “We should go inside. The rain is getting worse” he said calmly. She looked at him with bright eyes and a quiver in her chin. “Oh sorry” he said quickly “you’re probably waiting for someone” “No… not anymore” was her response and then she fixed her eyes on her feet. He pondered that answer for a few seconds and then, measuring every word said “Well, I live here. If you want you can come up to my apartment. I can probably find one of my mum’s dresses so you can change your wet clothes for something dry. Probably won’t be something fashionable but at least it’ll be dry” he said hurriedly when she looked at him with some concerned. What the hell was wrong with him? He was inviting a stranger to his home; the girl would probably think he was a predator or something. “That’s ok” she said after a while “My brother and I live here too. I’ll go home and change.” She looked straight into his eyes and said with a question in her gaze “How come I never saw you before? Did you just move to the building?”

 

  
A flash of lighting crossed the sky taking them by surprise and a thunder interrupted the conversation. As the downpour fell freely, they ran into the building. They reached the elevator together and as they got in another thunder shook the sky. Inside the small compartment of the elevator they remained in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being the soft mechanism of the apparatus. She looked at the elevator commands and asked again “Why didn’t I saw you here before? You live in the same floor as me. It’s strange” He looked at his feet like she did when he asked her if she was waiting for someone. He muttered “I haven’t been home for some time. I just got here” She looked at the huge bag that he had left on the floor next to him. “Business or pleasure?” she asked unable to contain her curiosity. “Duty” he said dryly. The silence took over them once again. And again her curiosity got the best of her. “And is that duty a woman?” What was wrong with her? Why was she asking a complete stranger about his romantic life? She was sure the guy was regretting getting in that elevator whit her. Her brother, Poe, had warned her about her incontrollable desire to know everything about people. And now she knew for a fact that sometimes knowing everything could break your heart. His answer surprised her. “No. My duty was to my country” he said with a hint of sadness in his voice “and now is over”. She looked directly at him with admiration. He seemed a serious guy, also athletic and clean but she never would have guessed he was in the armed forces. His hair wasn’t as short as she would have thought a man of the military should have it. “What kind of…” “Marine” he interrupted her. “Oh. I see. Where you medically discharged?” Again with her nosiness. She wanted to kick herself. “Yes”, he responded “I was shot in battle and discharged later when I could get out of the hospital” “That explains the hair” she thought to herself. “And now you’re finally home- she mumbled almost to herself - is your mum here waiting for you?” He stood still and silent for what seemed an eternity. “No” he said whit a raspy, almost grunted voice. She kept looking at him, interested but undecided as if she should ask about his mother or not. She remained quiet, being prudent for the first time in her life. He, however, saw the spark of the question burning her inside and felt a rush of tenderness.

 

A long forgotten feeling for him, a man of war, eaten away by the pain, the blood and the loss. He no longer was capable of innocence. Or so he had thought all those nights and weeks at the hospital, going in and out of consciousness, hearing ghost like voices talking about death and devastation. And when finally he came to his senses, news arrived from home. And now that beautiful girl brought back one of those long gone feelings. Tenderness. She seemed so innocent and yet there was fire and passion in her eyes. His very same eyes. He smiled for no other reason that he couldn’t help it. She had that power. He, the brick house as his mates in the Marine Core called him, had smiled twice already around that tiny ball of energy called Rey. Her name was precious, as was the rest of her. For the first time in years he felt the need to talk to someone. Not someone. Her. Just her.

 

  
“When I finally got out of the hospital – he said in a low voice, as if he was sharing a secret – I was informed she – he paused for a second – I was told my mum had died in a car crash on her way to the hospital” Rey took a slow breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt an invisible string somehow connected to that gorgeous, dark guy in front of her. She scanned his face and saw an undeniable pain, a shadow he couldn’t hide. His lips trembled a little and he swallowed hard. Rey couldn’t help but to follow that gesture with great interest. His face was magnificent, a majestic nose gave him character, as well as his full soft lips. Well, at least she imagined them as soft. She also imagined them caressing her skin and that thought gave her goosebumps.

 

  
Trying to avoid the sadness that had fallen between them, she pointed at his face with a slim finger and said “I like that” He startled a bit “What?” She stepped closer, still pointing her finger, until she was able to touch with the tip, a mole that sat in the exact middle point of the triangle formed by his lips, his nose and his right cheek. “You like an imperfection of my skin?” He asked with an incredulous look “moles are not imperfections – she said firmly – they’re embellishments” The way he looked at her told her clearly what he thought of that theory. “Would you say that Marilyn Monroe look awful with her mole? Would you take her mole away?” She asked crossing her arms in front of her in defiance. “No – he said at last – but I’m no Marilyn” he answered in a lighter mood. “My tits are not big enough” he added with a sparkle of naughtiness in his eyes. She burst out laughing, and he chuckled rejoicing with the sound of her happiness. Joy suited her, he thought, and he couldn’t wait to hear her laugh even more.

 

  
Outside of the building the storm became wilder and the thunders shook the ground. With a sudden stop that unbalanced them, the elevator stopped and the darkness took over the small place. Ben remained calmed, and tried to adjust his eyes to the dark, while in his head he considered what actions should be taken. Rey, on the other hand, was breathing heavily, her heart racing, not so much for the dark but mostly for being locked in a small room next to the hottest guy she had ever seen. His voice, soft as silk took her away from her despair. “Rey? Are you ok?” “Yes, I think. I’m trying not to panic” she replied honestly. “Good. Nothing bad will happen. Believe me. We need to be patient and the power will come back soon. Breathe as normally as you can. Let me know if you feel anything unusual” She obeyed, surprising herself. She wasn’t one to follow, but that was in regular situations. This was totally different. She could hear Ben slowly moving, probably looking for the board to hit the emergency button. She slowly slid down until she sat on the floor. Her body, cold and wet, started to shiver and in an attempt at warming up she started stretching her legs and then contracting them to let the blood flow faster. She stretched them again and before she could retract them back she felt something touching her and immediately after she heard a blunt blow and a moan. Ben had tripped over her legs and fell.

 

  
“Oh crap!” she exclaimed, getting on her knees and with her hands started patting her way through the darkness in search of Ben. She firmly grabbed Ben’s back and it was then when she heard a soft guttural giggle. “Are you ok?” she asked with concern. “Yeah – he said still giggling – I don’t mind you grabbing my butt at all” “Oh hell! – she said loudly – I’m so sorry!” “And yet… your hand’s still on my ass” he quipped with amusement. She took her hand off of him as if she was burned, and in reality she was. Ben was hot in more than one way, and she felt the untamed desire to burn with him. But she had been burnt before and that was an experience she couldn’t afford to repeat. Ben couldn’t see her face but he could feel her stiffness, the humor had vanished and he blamed himself for the tension that now was hanging between them. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable – he said gently – It was just a stupid joke” “No, it’s not your fault. I just – words failed her – I just remembered something” “Was it something sad?” “Well kind of… but anyways…. Are you hurt?” Ben was so focused on trying to figure out how to make her confide in him, that he had barely noticed the thin thread of blood that was running from his forehead and down to his left eye and cheek. “uhmmm – he muttered touching his wounded head – I feel good but my head is bleeding” “What? Oh My God!! – she was horrified – I’m so sorry Ben! Let me help you”. She moved slowly until her hands reached Ben’s arms and marveled in their strength. He had removed his leather jacket and now she could feel the skin under her hands. She, reluctantly, moved her hands up, caressing his shoulders, then his neck and finally she placed both her hands on each side of Ben’s head. On the tip of her fingers she could feel Ben’s luscious black curls, still wet from the rain. Her heart started pounding as if it was trying to escape her chest. “Guide me – she asked softly – Let me know where it hurts”.

 

  
Rey felt his hands touching her arms, and then travel from her shoulders to her elbows and finally he placed his enormous hands and covered hers completely. Ben sighed deeply while he kept hold of her. Rey waited for him to lead her to the wound but was surprised when Ben started to pull her hands down instead of up. He placed her tiny, silky hands on his lips. There, he placed an imperceptible kiss on her fingers and moved further down in a painful slow pace. She panted with anticipation, her whole body responding to his fiery skin. Her guts clenched when she was able to feel the beating of his neck veins. This was too much for her and she could barely contain her need for him. Ben held his breath when he placed their intertwined hands over his chest and keeping her palm tightly pressed over his heart muttered “Here. This is where it hurts the most” It was more than she could take. Guided by her instinct, she approached Ben’s face, and touched his glorious lips with hers, first softly and then firmly, invading him. She licked the interior of his mouth with unleashed hunger and then caught his lower lip between her teeth, where she kept it for a few seconds until she transformed the bite into a gentle suck. He groaned. His erection was pressing against his jeans, demanding to be released. He needed to be inside of her, but he wasn´t going to do anything until she knew exactly what he wanted from her. He separated their faces for a moment, to catch his breath and to make sure she listened to what he was about to say. He cursed in his mind. This damn darkness would not let him see her eyes, and he wanted to catch her reaction, her desire or her rejection.

 

  
“Rey listen to me – he struggled to hold his arousal – I want you. I need to be inside of you.” She moaned and tried to unite their lips again but he stopped her. “No – he said – I won’t do anything unless you assure me you want it. I need to know you want this as much as I do” “I want it – she said struggling to breathe – I want you Ben. I’m wet and I need you inside of me” she claimed faintly, but loud enough so he could be sure of her wishes. That was all he needed. He wrapped his arms around her waist as anacondas around their prey, and with the sole strength of his legs, he pulled both of them up of the elevator’s floor and smashed her against one of the walls. She didn’t complaint. Rey wrapped her fingers in Ben’s hair and her legs around his waist. Her jean mini skirt pulled up as if it had a mind of its own, exposing Rey’s wet underwear to Ben’s rough bulging crotch. Their hands knew no limit, traveling from north to south and east to west without slowing down. In the dark, only pleasure noises were heard. Something beyond lust and desire was bonding them together; it was a supernatural force of some kind, perhaps their inner pain, the lack of companionship and understanding. Lack of an equal to share life with.

 

  
They tightened the embrace and devoured each other’s lips while taking their clothes off as fast as they could. Ben traveled with his mouth from her neck to her breasts where he laid all his desperation and abandoned himself to his feelings when she reached his penis with her curious hands. Everything about their encounter was animalistic, feverish and it felt like the best thing that could ever happen to them. They weren’t only horny, they were happy. They felt healed. Their skins, their sweat and their moans were the cure to every trauma locked inside their frail hearts. Rey welcomed Ben inside of her in every position they could think of. Sex between them, was wild and creative, fun and profound at the same time, making them laugh and living them in complete silence and reverence. They felt disarmed and braver than ever in perfect communion with a degree of vulnerability they never felt in front of others before. Ben tensed his every muscle, the veins of his neck popped and he clenched his teeth feeling the urge to cum. The only warning Rey received was Ben’s loud growl that she accompanied with her own suffocated scream when the white elixir bathed the point where they became one.

 

  
They remained laying on the elevator’s floor, face to face in the pitch black room, hearing each other breathe the think dense air between them, rejoicing in the silence and the smell of their sexual activities that was still surrounding them. They were so close to each other that the tip of their noses touched gently. Their hands still caressing the other’s skin. Every now and then, Ben incorporated slightly and kissed Rey’s lips. He felt her shiver and said in a whisper “Come on, let’s get dressed” He helped her get on her feet and slowly helped her put her clothes back on. She ran her fingers through her hair and, feeling Ben move near her, she held his waist from behind tightly pressing her right cheek to his broad back. He caressed the feminine hands around him. She closed her eyes and declared “It was beautiful Ben. The most beautiful moment of my life” He couldn’t help but to smile with joy and relief. “I feel the same way Rey. This was important to me, I’m not playing around” “Me neither” she replied back.

 

  
There was a sudden shake, and the light came back blinding them for a moment. The elevator was once again, on its way up. Ben turned around and faced the woman looking at him with bright eyes. He gave her the biggest smile he could manage and she smiled back with her cheeked colored red. She felt as he could see through her now, after the intimacy shared just moments ago. They faced the door together, holding hands and looking as a blissful couple. Ben suddenly remembered something and asked her “Who were you waiting for on the sidewalk?” The doors of the elevator opened before she could say a word, and there he stood looking at them with a frown gesture.

 

  
Ben slammed the door of the apartment shot as he proffered a loud curse and threw his bag that accidentally knocked a portrait from the coffee table. He took his jacket off and picked up the framed picture. She looked back at him kindly like she had always done. A tear fell on the glass and Ben wiped it with his thumb and fixed his moist sad eyes on Leia’s smile. “I miss you mum” he whispered. His lips trembled with sadness and with the burning recent memory of another brunette’s lips playing with them. What a fool he had been. Of course a gorgeous woman like Rey was engaged! He had been a romantic fool, believing some mysterious force was bonding them, when in reality she was just cheating on her future husband. He left Leia’s photograph on the table and went straight to the bathroom. He needed a shower.

 

  
Down the hall, three people were in pain themselves for very different reasons. “How dare you?! – she yelled with anger – How could you tell Ben you are mi fiancé?” “Ben? – Finn asked equally angry – Why do you care about a guy you just met?” “You two calm the fuck down and stop yelling! – Poe said – This is my apartment and you both talk calmly and solve this or I’m going to have to ask you to leave” “Poe I have no place to go” Rey said lowering her voice. “Yes you do, you can go back home with me” Finn said trying to be reassuring. “Home? – she snapped – your house is not my home anymore Finn, and since we are being completely honest, you are not my boyfriend anymore so please leave for once and for all, and let me try to move on the best way I can” Finn looked at her with a mixture of sadness and surprise. “Is this about this guy? The tall brick house like one in the elevator? Are you cheating on me with him?” He asked unable to control his anger. “What?? – she yelled with her face red as she felt the urge to kill the man in front of her – You talk to me about faithfulness? After cheating on me with my best friend? I saw you with Rose, Finn! I saw you two entering the motel together the very same day you proposed to me! Will you deny this?” “Rey…. Darling – he stuttered nervous – I can explain, I swear”

 

Before Finn could articulate one more word; Poe punched him and made his nose bleed. “Get the fuck out!! And don’t even breathe near my sister or I’ll kill you!” Poe yelled in anger. As he slammed the door on Finn’s nose, Rey buried her face in her hands and cried her soul out. Poe hugged her until she was calmed again. “Let’s go to the bar kiddo. A couple of beers will cheer us up” he said trying to light up the mood for his little sister. “It’s almost one in the morning P. I better take a shower and go to bed. You go if you want to. I’ll be fine I promise” She muttered sadly. “Ok. You call me if you need anything alright?” “Ok” she said simply.

 

  
Ben couldn’t sleep. He had been crying. He felt strange and could not explain what was happening to him. After Leia died, many things had change for Ben and he felt a barrier had broken inside of him letting the flood take over his body and soul. He had always put duty first. Duty to his family legendary career in the military, duty to his country and then duty to his mother’s memory. Being the only son of General Leia Organa Solo had being his pride and his burden. But he had never fulfilled the duty to his own heart. Until Rey. She had been the only woman he had been attracted to and that he had actually taken without thinking of the consequences. He knew it was time to move on, but he had no idea how to do it. The only thing he knew was that he didn´t wanted to keep his emotions hidden anymore. His heart had to be free, instead of locked inside of him. “Release and be free” he thought.

 

  
The doorbell rang. How could it be at this ungodly hour? He got out of bed and walked slowly, as if his legs were too heavy. He was wearing only his boxers but he didn’t felt like putting anything else on. He opened the door and froze. It was Rey.

 

  
“What are you doing here? – He asked surprised and just a bit mad – How did you knew this was my apartment? ““I asked Poe, my brother. Can I come in?” He said nothing, just moved aside so she could enter. She looked around, and her eyes were caught by the beautiful woman in the portrait. “Is she….?” “Yes. That’s her. That’s mum” “You look like her. Except for the black hair” “I look nothing like her – he claimed making his voice harder and deeper – She was beautiful” “So are you” she responded immediately with certainty. He looked at her harshly. Waves of pain and anger rolled between them. “What do you want?” Ben asked again. “I want you”

 

He felt his knees weak but something hardened his heart. “You have Finn, your fiancé” he said emphasizing the last word. “He’s not my fiancé – she clarified quickly – he’s not even my boyfriend anymore” “But he…” She interrupted him, placing a finger over the luscious lips that she adored. “He’s nothing to me. I meant what I said Ben. You are important to me; somehow I know this feeling that is growing between us matters more than we know right now. Please tell me you feel it too.” He looked so confused that her heart wrenched in agony. Without raising his eyes he mumbled “I feel it too. But I don’t understand. Why is this force connecting us?” “Don’t ask questions Ben. Let’s just live this for however long it lasts. Let’s try to be happy. We deserve it” She reached out and placed her hand on his bare chest, feeling each heartbeat.

 

He grabbed her hips and glued her to him from the waist down. Their faces separated by the width of a hair. “Rey – he whispered fighting the tears away – I wanna be rid of this pain” “I will help you” she assured him and then hugged Ben while leaving sweet kisses on his shoulder. He caressed her buttocks and without warning he lifted her in his arms and carried her to his room. Little did he knew that 3 years later he would be bridal carrying her again, but to enjoy their wedding night. And little did they knew that their honeymoon would bring a baby girl, with black hair and brown curious eyes, named Leia, to their lives.


End file.
